Das Gefühl
by Silver-Dragon-Moon
Summary: Tokio Hotel; Tom x ?; Inhalt: Sequel zu Zärtlichkeit“. Fünf Monate sind seit ihrer Nacht mit Tom vergangen. Fünf ganze Monate und plötzlich steht er wieder vor ihr. Das Gefühl, welches Tom ihr damals entlockt hat, erwacht in nur einer Sekunde und sie fra


**08.01.08**** Das Gefühl (Zärtlichkeit Teil 2) ****by Silver Moon**

**_Inhalt: _**_  
Sequel zu „Zärtlichkeit". Fünf Monate sind seit ihrer Nacht mit Tom vergangen. Fünf ganze Monate und plötzlich steht er wieder vor ihr. Das Gefühl, welches Tom ihr damals entlockt hat, erwacht in nur einer Sekunde und sie fragt sich, was nun mit ihr und ihm geschehen wird.

* * *

  
_

**Das Gefühl**

Ihr Kopf war leer. Kein Gedanke rührte sich mehr in ihr, seit dem Moment als er durch die Tür getreten war. Da gab es keine Frage, weshalb er sich ausgerechnet an diesem Ort befand. Keine Verwunderung darüber, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn ein weiters Mal zu treffen so gering gewesen war. Alles stand still und doch schlug ihr Herz beharrlich weiter. Es pochte in ihrer Brust stark und kräftig, hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Sie glaubte sich gestorben, glaubte sich irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, aber in Wirklichkeit stand sie noch immer in der Tankstelle nahe der Deutsch-französischen Grenze. In den Händen hielt sie eine Packung Chips und den Tankbeleg, den sie gerade unbewusst zerknitterte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, doch ihr Körper verweigerte ihr jegliche Reaktion und so wartete sie quälende Minuten bis er sich umdrehte und ihr ins Gesicht sah.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen verblasste und seine schönen, braunen Augen fanden ihre blauen. Gemeinsam hielten sie sich mit Blicken fest, ungläubig darüber das sie sich tatsächlich wieder trafen. Dieses Mal war es kein Gewinn und doch schien auch dieses Treffen ein Wink des Schicksals zu sein. Langsam und irgendwie unsicher ging er auf sie zu und löste somit ihre eigene Starre. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, als er endlich vor ihr stand. Sie sahen sich einfach an, bis er ein: „Hallo", herausbrachte.  
„Hallo", sagte auch sie und ihre Stimme klang viel belegter als seine.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und sie wusste er wollte die letzten fünf Monate überbrücken. Jene Monate, die vergangen waren seit sie sich zum vermuteten ersten und letztem Mal getroffen hatten.  
„Mir geht es gut und dir?" Sie wollte so vieles Fragen, aber noch immer schien seine Anwesenheit ihren ganzen Verstand zu blockieren.  
„Mir auch."

Unfähig noch weitere Fragen zu formulieren, unfähig weitere Worte zu finden, um ihre schlagartig durcheinander geratene Gefühlswelt zu beschreiben, blickten sie sich wieder stumm an. Mit ihren Augen suchte sie nach Antworten, die er ihr hatte vor fünf Monaten nicht geben können, Antworten auf Fragen, die sie nie gestellt hatte. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, ob sie ihn ebenso berührt hatte, wie er sie. Wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er mit einer anderen geschlafen hatte. Anderen, von denen sie wusste, dass es sie gab, denn noch immer war sie ein Fan der Band. Noch immer las sie jeden Artikeln, den sie über Tokio Hotel fand. Nur war es inzwischen nicht mehr Bill, dem ihre Liebe galt, sondern Tom. Jenem Möchtegern-Cassanova, der sie so tief berührt hatte, dass sie ihm ihr erstes Mal geschenkt hatte. Dass sie sich von seiner Zärtlichkeit hatte verführen lassen, die ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte sie und bereute ihre dummen Worte sofort. Sie hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen, denn ihr erschien ihr Gefühl so lächerlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich nur um einen Tag und eine Nacht ihres Lebens gehandelt hatte.  
„Ich dich auch", entgegnete er und so dumm fand sie ihr Gefühl gar nicht mehr. „Du warst am nächsten Morgen einfach weg."

Es war eine Anklage und Schuld flammte in ihr auf. Sie war einfach gegangen, lange bevor er aufgewacht war, doch sie hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er sie fortgeschickt hätte. Wenn der Zauber der Nacht verflogen gewesen wäre und sich eine kühle Distanz zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hätte. Sie hatte alldem vorweg greifen wollen und war nach einem kurzen, aber tiefem Schlaf aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen und ihn liegen lassen. Wehmut in ihrem Herzen und ein Gefühl in der Brust, das sie am liebsten bei ihm gehalten hätte. Aber ihre Vernunft, ihr Realitätssinn hatte sie vorangetrieben und mit einem letzten Blick auf seine schöne, schlafende Gestalt war sie gegangen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und diese wenigen Worte, gemischt mit ihrem reuevollen Blick reichten aus, um all ihre Ängste darzulegen.  
„Schon okay", antwortete er und sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit tiefer verletzt hatte, als er es jemals zugeben würde. Sie hatte ihm eine Wunde zugefügt, die sie ihm nie hatte zufügen wollen.  
„Tom", sagte sie, „Es tut mir wirklich leid."  
„Ich weiß."

Sie hatten ihre Fronten geklärt und es erschien ihr nur natürlich, dass sie endlich dem Drang nachgeben konnte und ihn berührte. So waren es ihre Finger, die nach seiner Hand langten und sie mit den seinen verschränkte. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an, nach dieser langen Zeit, seine Haut zu berühren. Jene feingliedrigen und doch so männlichen Finger zu berühren, die ihr so viel Gefühl und Lust entlockt hatten. Ihre Gedanken schwebten zu der Nacht ihrer Schwäche zurück und ihr war, als würde er sie gerade erneut liebkosen. Auch seine Gedanken schienen in jene erinnerungsreiche Nacht zurück zu treiben, denn als sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen erröteten sie beide.

„Wir müssen gleich weiter", meinte Tom bedauerlich und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass die anderen Jungs und einige Begleiter ebenfalls in der Tankstelle waren. Ihr Umfeld war gänzlich in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden, denn sie hatte nur Augen für ihn gehabt, seit dem Moment als sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Verlegen nickte sie Bill, Gustav und Georg zu, doch dann hielt sie ihren Blick wieder auf Tom gerichtet.  
„Hm…", sagte sie unwissend was sie dieses Mal machen könnte um noch länger in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht jetzt wo das Gefühl wieder da war. Es war ebenso stark zu ihr zurückgekehrt, wie die Leere in ihr aufgetaucht war, als sie ihn verlassen hatte.  
„Wir werden…", fing Tom einen Satz an, brach jedoch gleich wieder ab.  
„Ja?", hakte sie hoffnungsvoll nach. Vielleicht wollte er sie ebenfalls nicht so schnell gehen lassen.  
„Wir werden in Mannheim in einem Hotel übernachten. Wohnst du nicht dort in der Nähe?"  
Sie lächelte und Tom erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ja, das tue ich. Heißt das ich darf dich besuchen kommen?"  
„Ich würde mich freuen."  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geküsst, um ihrer Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch nun wo ihr bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befanden, konnte sie diesen spontanen Impuls unterdrücken.

„In welchem Hotel wohnt ihr denn?", fragte sie und ihrer Stimme konnte man ihre Freude anhören.  
„Bill?", fragte er und drehte sich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder um, der breit grinsend die ganze Szene mit Gustav und Georg beobachtet hatte.  
„Hotel Mack, Mozartstraße 14." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen und ihr wurde bewusst, dass Bill bereits die Adresse des Hotels auf dem Zetteln in seiner Hand nachgesehen hatte, bevor sie ihn und die anderen bemerkt hatte. Während ihre Wangen noch röter wurden, fragte sie sich was Tom seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden alles erzählt hatte.  
„Wir müssen jetzt", meinte Tom und machte Georg platz, der ein paar Packungen mit Süßigkeiten an ihnen vorbei trug und zur Kasse ging. Bill und Gustav folgten ihm mit ihren eigenen Einkäufen, nur Tom blieb weiterhin bei ihr stehen. Seinen eigenen Süßkram hatte er offensichtlich längst vergessen.  
„Wann soll ich dann nachkommen?", wollte sie noch wissen. „Sofort oder brauchst du noch ein bisschen Zeit für dich?" Auch wenn sie sich so sehr nach ihm sehnte, wollte sie ihn doch nicht bedrängen. Sie wusste, dass er bestimmt wieder einen anstrengenden Arbeitstag hinter sich hatte und wollte ihm jede Ruhe gönnen, die er brauchte.  
„Wie lange braucht man von hier nach Mannheim?"  
„Eine ¾ Stunde."

Tom sah auf seine Uhr und dachte kurz nach, während ihr Herz angespannt pochte. Sie wünschte sich, dass er sie nicht so lange warten ließ und ihre stumme Bitte wurde erhört.  
„Wie wär's, wenn du in zwei Stunden am Hotel bist? Dann ist es kurz vor 20 Uhr."  
„Kein Problem, ich bin dann da."  
„Schön", sagte er und sie hörte seine Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme. Es war verwunderlich wie unsicher er doch auf sie wirkte. So unsicher, wie sie sich gerade selbst fühlte. Tom war es doch gewesen, der sie zielstrebig verführt hatte, sie in seine Falle aus Verheißung gelockt hatte, und welche sie zu Wachs in seinen Händen gemacht und sie dann neu geformt hatte.  
„Tom, komm", hörte sie Bills Stimme und abermals wurden sie aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt gerissen und wieder musste sie feststellen, dass die Welt sich weitergedreht hatte, während ihre eigene stillgestanden hatte. Gustav und Georg hatten die Tankstelle bereits verlassen, nur Bill wartete noch auf seinen Bruder. Das amüsierte Lächeln auf Bills Gesicht war Nachdenklichkeit gewichen.

„Wir sehen uns später", sagte Tom und obwohl es keine Frage war, so klang es dennoch so. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn verletzten, wenn sie erneut vor ihm flüchten würde, aber sie hatte nicht die Absicht. So wie sie ihn unabsichtlich verletzt hatte, wollte sie ihn jetzt nicht auch noch bewusst verletzen. Dafür was das Gefühl in ihr viel zu tief, zu bedeutungsvoll.  
„Ich werde pünktlich sein", kam ihre nach einem Versprechen klingende Antwort und in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass es auch eines war. Tom nickte ihr zu und sie wusste, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Es gab keine Flucht mehr. Doch wie, so fragte sie sich, sollte sie auch vor ihm flüchten können, wenn sie sich längst in seinem Netz verfangen hatte?

Ihn gehen zu sehen, zu betrachten, wie er in den Tourbus stieg, tat ihr weh, doch sie wusste dieses Mal war ihre Trennung nur von kurzer Dauer. Es würden gerade zwei Stunden vergehen, bis sie ihn wieder sah, doch als der Bus abfuhr, hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl. Noch immer verwirrt stieg sie in ihr eigenes Auto, doch sie selbst fuhr den Wagen nur von der Zapfsäule weg und parkte auf einem der freien Parkplätze, die zum McDonald, welcher sich direkt neben der Tankstelle befand gehörte und blieb dort stehen. Ihr schien es, als wäre das gerade passierte ein Traum, ein intensiver und wunderschöner Traum zugleich. Sie begriff kaum, dass sie Tom tatsächlich getroffen hatte. Es war das Kribbeln ihrer Finger, die noch die Berührung seiner spürte und das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens, welches ihr verdeutlichte, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn getroffen.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie den letzten Parkplatz in der Nähe des Hotels ergattert und stand vor der Fassade des altehrwürdigen Gebäudes. Das Hotel sah von außen schon so fein aus, dass sie sich der minderen Qualität ihrer Kleidung umso bewusster wurde. Sie war darin ebenso fehlplatziert wie in Toms Leben, dass wusste sie und dennoch konnte sie jetzt niemand mehr davon abhalten ihre Schritte genau dorthin zu lenken. Mit dem Mut einer Frau, die in diesem Augenblick genau wusste was sie wollte, betrat sie das Hotel. Kurze Fragen und Anweisungen des Hoteliers, sowie einer Fahrt mit dem Lift später, stand sie vor Toms Hotelzimmertür. Ihr Mut wollte sie gerade verlassen und sie sich umdrehen, als die Tür abrupt von innen geöffnet wurde.

Erschrocken verharrte sie und starrte Tom an. Ob er wusste, dass sie ihr Versprechen gerade brechen wollte? Es spielte keinerlei Rolle, denn Tom zog sie an ihrem Arm ins Zimmer und ehe die Tür ins Schloss fiel, spürte sie schon das Holz selbiger im Kreuz und Toms Lippen wie ausgehungert auf den ihren. Sie fiel. Fiel tiefer, als sie jemals geglaubt hatte fallen zu können und gab sich ganz seinem Hunger hin, denn Toms Hunger spiegelte nur ihre Sehnsucht wieder. Ihre mangelnde Erfahrung war ohne Belang, denn dass was ihr an Erfahrung fehlte, wurde vollkommen durch ihr Gefühl ersetzt. Das Gefühl, das Tom in ihr weckte und welches sie schwach in seinen Armen machte.

Kaum bemerkte sie, wie er sie zum Bett dirigierte, unter Küssen, die in ihrer Süße jeden vorherigen übertrafen. Tom zu schmecken, seinen Duft wieder in sich einatmen zu können und unter seinen Berührungen dahin zu schmelzen, war alles wonach sie gierte und jede Liebkosung seinerseits war wie ein stummes Versprechen.  
„Tom", wisperte sie, von hitzigem Fieber umfangen. „Tom."  
„Ich brauch dich", raunte Tom ihr wie eine Antwort entgegen. „Ich brauch dich so sehr."  
Und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie sich nie hätten trennen dürfen. Das sie, obwohl sie all diese Jahre älter war als er, ihn nie hätte verlassen dürfen. Auch wenn er sich nach ihrem Körper verzerrte, so waren es seine Worte und die Art, mit welcher Sehnsucht er sie aussprach, die ihr verdeutlichten, dass er noch so viel mehr verlangte als ihren Körper.

Er wollte sie!

Erstaunlicher und unverständnisvoller Weise wollte Tom sie. Es gab so viele hübsche Mädchen, die sich nach ihm verzerrten, so viele, die wesentlich unkomplizierter als sie waren und die schon aufgrund ihres jüngeren Alters so viel besser zu Tom zu passen schienen, doch er wollte sie. Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dieser Erkenntnis vor Glück und ehe sie begriff was ihr Körper tat, drängten sich Tränen aus ihren Augen empor. Ein Sinnbild der nun restlich geschmolzenen, letzten Barriere ihrer Befürchtungen und Ängste. Sie konnte die Flut nicht zurückhalten, denn da gab es nichts mehr, das ihrer Furcht Halt gegeben hätte. Tom hatte sie mit seiner Zärtlichkeit, mit seiner Art, hinfort gewischt.

„Schhhh", flüsterte er, „Nicht weinen."  
„Ich kann nicht anders", schluchzte sie und fühlte sich so jämmerlich und glücklich zugleich.  
„Warum weinst du?", fragte Tom und sie konnte hören, wie sehr es ihn verwirrte, eben noch in einem Spiel aus Leidenschaft gefangen gewesen zu sein und nun von ihren Tränen überrascht zu werden.  
„Weil du wieder da bist", hauchte sie und endlich konnte sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen. Ihre Tränen waren von seinen Lippen hinfort geküsst worden. „Weil du mich so lebendig machst", meinte sie und dachte an die vergangen Monate zurück. Auch wenn ihr Leben vor Tom nicht zu den Schlechtesten gehört hatte, so war ihr alles nach Tom so leer erschienen. Sie hatte sich so leer gefühlt, denn die bittersüße Erinnerung an Tom hatte sie so tief in ihrem Herzen gehütet wie einen Schatz.

„Deswegen weinst du?", hakte er nach und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter.  
„Weil du mich so glücklich machst, du Dummkopf."  
„Hey!", beschwerte sich Tom auch sogleich, „nimm das zurück!"  
„Vergiss es", sagte sie und dann, als wären ihre Tränen niemals vorgekommen langte sie in Toms Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinab. Sie wollte ihn spüren, wie sie ihn schon einmal gespürt hatte und die Sehnsucht, die Freude und dieses verräterische Gefühl in ihrem Herzen, drängten sie dazu dieses Mal Tom zu küssen. Breitwillig erwiderte er ihren Kuss und es machte sie stolz, wie schnell sie ihn auf diese Art um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte, denn es kam keine weitere Beschwerde, dass sie ihn einen Dummkopf genannt hatte.

Ihre Hände glitten ausgehungert nach seinen Zärtlichkeiten unter sein weites T-Shirt und endlich durfte sie seine nackte Haut wieder spüren. Sie fühlte sich noch genauso samtig an, wie vor fünf Monaten und überhaupt schien sich Tom nicht verändert zu haben. Er übte noch immer die gleiche körperliche Faszination auf sie aus, mit der er sie bereits einmal zu Fall gebracht hatte.  
„Du wirst wieder ungeduldig", lachte Tom ihr kehlig in ihr Ohr und sie wurde rot.  
„Du nicht?", erwiderte sie und bewegte ihr Bein etwas, sodass sie Toms Erregung deutlich an ihrem Schenkel fühlen konnte. Ihre Belohnung war sein Aufkeuchen und das Aufblitzen in seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Biest", knurrte er und eroberte leidenschaftlich ihren Mund, während auch seine Hände nicht länger still lagen. Er zerrte an ihrem Oberteil, bis er ihren Bauch berühren konnte, nur um dann mit seinem Körper hinabzutauchen.  
„Was machst du da?", keuchte sie, doch da hatte Tom bereits begonnen ihren Bauch mit seinen Küssen zu bedecken. Scham loderte in ihr auf. Die Scham darüber, dass sie noch immer zu mollig, dass das Licht an war und er ihren ungeliebten Speck sah. „Tom nicht", wimmerte sie, aber Tom ließ sie nicht beirren.

„Ich mag deinen Bauch, deine Haut, ich mag alles an dir", murmelte er unter seinen Küssen und diese Worte streichelten ihr Selbstbewusstsein sanfter als alles was sie bisher gehört hatte. Sie glaubte ihm, wie sie ihm vor fünf Monaten geglaubt hatte und plötzlich war es nicht mehr von Belang, ob er sie nackt sah. Durch seine Worte mochte sie zwar nicht im Einklang mit ihrem Körper sein, doch sie war im Einklang mit ihm. Vor Tom würde sie sich niemals ihrer Figur wegen schämen müssen. Tom begehrte keine dieser Frauen, welche nach püppchengleicher Perfektion strebten, er wollte sie und er konnte sie haben. Denn sie war hier, willig und voller Zärtlichkeit, die sie bereit war zu geben.

„Tom", fragte sie daher etwas zögerlich, „Tom, darf ich etwas ausprobieren?"  
„Was denn?", wollte nun auch er wissen.  
„Lass dich überraschen", kam es nun schelmisch von ihr und mit einer raschen Bewegung glitt sie unter Tom hervor und brachte ihn schwungvoll dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen und betrachtete ihr Werk genüsslich. Tom sah so schön aus mit seinen von ihren Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, mit seiner geröteten Haut und dem gierigen Funkeln in seinen Augen. In diesem Augenblick gab es nichts auf dieser Welt, dass sie schöner gefunden hatte. Doch sie wollte etwas ausprobieren, wollte etwas austesten, dass ihr viel Mut abverlangte und dennoch, konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und so griff sie nach dem Bund von Toms T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Neugierig und mit wachsender Erregung entfernte sie, mit Toms Unterstützung, jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück von seinem Körper.

„Warum bin immer ich derjenige, der als Erster nackt ist?"  
Sie lachte auf: „Weil du der Mann bist."  
„Was ist das für eine Logik?"  
„Meine", grinste sie zurück und tat Tom den Gefallen und zog sich nun ebenfalls ihr Oberteil vom Körper. Seine Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen, und wäre die Lust in seinen Augen bei dem Anblick dem sie ihm bot nicht so groß gewesen, so hätte sie sich doch wieder geschämt.  
„War das schon alles?", fragte Tom und seine Stimme klang belegter als zuvor.  
„Willst du noch mehr?", entgegnete sie erstaunt, doch nur Sekunden später musste sie erneut lächeln. „Warte noch ein bisschen, erst bin ich dran, okay?"  
„Okay."

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hände auf Toms Oberkörper, streichelte über die leicht gebräunte Haut und wehrte sich noch etwas gegen den Drang, ihre Aufmerksamkeit seinem pochenden Schaft zuzuwenden. Aber ihre Neugier war doch zu groß, als dass sie ihn länger ignorieren konnte. Mit ihren Händen umfasste sie ihn und war auf ein Neues erstaunt wie zart die Haut eines männlichen Gliedes war. Sie liebkoste den Schaft mit ihren Händen, rieb und ertastete ihn, bis sie dass, was sie eigentlich tun wollte, nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Langsam, aber entschlossen beugte sie sich hinab und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben berührten ihre Lippen ein männliches Genital.

Sie hörte wie Tom auf keuchte. Sein Atem ging schlagartig viel schneller als davor und sie hatte die Gewissheit, dass er es genießen würde.  
„Du brauchst nicht", stammelte er, doch sie war nicht naiv genug, um seine Hoffnung nicht herauszuhören. Er wollte ebenfalls, dass sie mit ihrem Handeln weiter machte und sie tat es nur zu gerne und nun waren es nicht länger ihre Hände, welche Toms Glied ertasteten und erkundeten, sondern ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge. Sie küsste und leckte versuchsweise und erst als Toms Hüften immer ungeduldiger bebten, traute sie sich den Schaft mit ihrem Mund zu umschließen. Unerfahren in derlei Dingen gelang es ihr jedoch nicht lange, mit dieser Form des Liebesspiels Tom zu verwöhnen, denn rasch schmerzte ihr Kiefer von der ungewohnten Bewegung und sie setzte sich wieder auf.

Toms Augen blickten sie an und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Toms Augen inzwischen schwarz waren. Schwarz und trunken vor Lust.  
„Das war… wow", stellte Tom, verwundert wirkend, fest und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Sie legte sich neben ihn und sagte dazu nur: „Das wollte ich schon lange mal ausprobieren."  
„Und hat es dir gefallen?"  
„Ja, sehr. Wahrscheinlich weil du es bist."  
„Ich bin ja auch der Beste", scherzte Tom und fing sich sogleich einen Knuff auf die Schulter ein.  
„Tom, ich…", sagte sie und er sah ihr an, dass sie Mut für ihre nächsten Worte sammelte. „Wo sind die Kondome?"  
„Du willst es jetzt schon, soll ich nicht vorher…"  
„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn, „ich will es jetzt. Ich will dich jetzt!"

Er brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung, um ihrer Bitte entgegen zu kommen und noch während er nach den Kondomen suchte, zog sie sich ganz aus. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so nackt und verletzlich auf Tom zu warten, aber ihr Körper brannte. Ihr Blut rauschte und sie konnte sich nicht gegen die Lüsternheit erwehren, welche Tom in ihr erweckt hatte. Mit ihren Augen verfolgte sie Toms hektische Bewegungen, das Eilen, welches ihrer eigenen Ungeduld gleichkam und sie sah wie Toms Körper ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich, kaum dass er die Kondome in Händen hielt.

„Soll ich das Licht ausmachen", fragte er, als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte.  
„Ja, bitte", sagte sie und nicht die Scheu, sondern das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, das im Dunkeln wachsen würde, war der Auslöser ihrer Worte. Kaum, dass Tom den Schalter betätigt hatte und seine und ihre Augen sich an die plötzliche Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, kam er auf sie zu. Ihr Herz schlug heftiger als zuvor und doch streckte sie ihre Arme nach ihm aus, zog ihn mit sich auf das Bett, wo sie ihn glücklich empfing.  
„Willst du wirklich nicht…", deutete er an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, was er lediglich an ihrer Bewegung erkennen konnte. Bevor Tom jedoch noch weiterhin zögern konnte, waren es ihre Finger, welche ihm das Kondom abnahmen, die Verpackung öffneten und vorsichtig nach seinem Glied tasteten. Das Zischen seines Atems und der heftig pulsierende Schaft in ihren Händen war alles, das Toms Erregung verriet, als sie ihm behutsam das Kondom überstreifte.

„Komm schon", lockte sie ihn und spreizte auffordernd ihre Beine für ihn und dann spürte sie, wie er sich ihr entgegen drängte, wie er in sie glitt und sie vollständig ausfüllte. Überwältigt von diesem Gefühl stöhnte sie auf. Ihre Schenkel zitterten unter der Vereinigung und sie liebte es, denn es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie sie mit Tom verschmolz. Doch auch Tom stöhnte und während er sie zärtlich küsste, nahm er seine rhythmischen Bewegungen auf. Sie verschlang ihre Beine mit den seinen, rieb und presste sich an ihn, um ihrer Lust noch größeren Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ihre Worte, aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren stammende Worte der Leidenschaft, keuchte und stöhnte sie ihm, ausgefüllt von Feuer, hitzig in sein Ohr. Seine Antworten waren ebenso brennend und gepaart mit seinen Stößen, welche für sie immer und immer wieder ausfüllend wirkten, trieb er sie voran. Er brachte sie dazu Dinge zu sehen, Gefühle zu erleben, die immer stärker wurden. Ihr Körper glühte, ihr Verstand verschwand, alles was sie war, war reines Gefühl. Die Glut in ihrem Inneren wuchs, das Feuer, das sie zuvor so sehr geliebt hatte, schien sie nun zu verbrennen und dann, mit einem heftigen Mal, stand ihre Welt still und sie kam. Sie kam intensiver als sie jemals gekommen war und nur am Rande registrierte sie, dass auch Tom seinen Höhepunkt erlangte.

Heftig atmend brach Tom auf ihr zusammen, doch sie mochte das Gefühl, wie er auf ihr lag. Matt und noch immer vereinigt. Ihre Hände fanden kaum die Kraft, um in sein Haar zu langen und doch wollte sie ihn unbedingt noch weiter spüren und so streichelte sie fast kraftlos über seine Dreadlocks.  
„Wenn ich jetzt einschlafe", fragte Tom sie, „wirst du dann noch da sein, wenn ich wieder aufwache?"  
„Ja", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war ganz sanft. Sie hatte nicht vor Tom zu verletzten und ebenso wenig wollte sie weiter vor ihren Gefühlen flüchten. Ihr war es nicht länger möglich vor ihnen zu flüchten und sich in ihrem Kokon zu verstecken, denn Tom hatte sie dazu gebracht zu sehen, was sie wirklich wollte und sie wollte ihn.  
„Gut", flüsterte Tom leise, „wenn du nämlich weg sein solltest, dann verzeihe ich dir das nie."  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bleibe hier", es war ein Schwur mehr an sich selbst als an Tom, doch sie wollte ihm auch Gewissheit geben.  
„Das ist schön", raunte Tom kaum noch verständlich und sie konnte hören wie er eingeschlafen war.

Tief zog sie den Atem ein, genoss die Atmosphäre und Toms Nähe und auch das Gefühl, welches sich in ihr vollständig ausgebreitet hatte. Sie genoss es, denn sie wusste, dass es ihr die Kraft geben würde an Toms Seite stark zu sein. Wegrennen war keine Option mehr und egal was die Zukunft ihr noch bringen würde, egal was die Zukunft ihnen noch bringen würde, eines war ihr mit Sicherheit gewiss, _das Gefühl_ und mit dieser Gewissheit schlief auch sie in Toms Armen ein.

**ENDE

* * *

**Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. **^^

* * *

**


End file.
